Amlodipine is approved for marketing in over 37 countries. In the United States, the NDA for hypertension, and exertional and vasospastic angina is pending. It is a long-acting vaso-selective calcium antagonist of the 1 ,4-dihydropyridine class, which inhibits calcium ion influx across the cell membrane of cardiac muscle and vascular smooth muscle cells without altering serum calcium concentration. After oral administration of therapeutic doses of amlodipine, absorption occurs gradually with peak plasma concentration reached between 6 to 12 hours and absolute bioavailability is 64 to 90%. Although pharmacologically similar to nifedipine, amlodipine possesses a long terminal elimination half-life of about 35-50 hours which makes it suitable for a once daily dosage regimen. Amlodipine is extensively metabolized by the liver and steady state plasma levels of amlodipine are reached after 7-8 days of consecutive once daily dosing. The objective of this study is (1) to compare the effect of amlodipine with placebo on combined mortality (cardiac and non-cardiac death) and cardiac events in patients with severe heart failure; (2) to determine the effect of amlodipine on quality of life score and alteration of patients' NYHA functional status. Also, in a subset of patients, neurohormonal plasma concentrations will be assessed; and (3) to assess the safety of amlodipine in patients with severe heart failure treated with kACE inhibitors, digoxin and diuretics. The outpatient facilities of the GCRC will be useful in the careful monitoring of the clinical responses of patients enrolled in this study. When indicated, subjects will be admitted to the GCRC inpatient facilities for more careful monitoring of their condition.